


Cliente frecuente

by Fallon_Kristerson



Series: Bingo Pechi [4]
Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7013749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallon_Kristerson/pseuds/Fallon_Kristerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miguel es un cliente frecuente en el consultorio de Manuel, pero lo único que tiene son ganas de molestar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cliente frecuente

**Author's Note:**

> Para el pechibingo de la comu pechi en fb :)
> 
> prompt: Doctor AU

-¿Qué? ¿Él de nuevo? -Daniel solo se encogió de hombros y Manuel soltó un suspiro o gruñido o algo entre ambos-. ¿Qué tiene esta vez?

-Creo que es el estómago esta vez –respondió el enfermero-. ¿Quieres que le saque un examen de sangre? Tal vez tenga algo más serio si siempre tiene que volver…

Manuel resistió las ganas de responderle que ese idiota no tenía nada que un par de cachetadones no sanaran, pero lo mandó igual a sacarle sangre al molesto tipo que estaba sentado en la sala de espera. En los últimos dos meses había venido no menos de seis veces, cada una con otra excusa ridícula. Que si no le dolía la barriga de manera insoportable (¿insoportable como tú?, quiso preguntar Manuel), era por mareos constantes, golpes o hasta simplemente cansancio. Y siempre resultaba no ser nada en verdad, solo gastos médicos innecesarios, que si no fuera porque el apellido Prado le era muy conocido, Manuel se preguntaría de dónde sacaba tanto dinero sobrante. Sabía perfectamente por qué le hacía esto, pero no por eso le irritaba menos.

Hacía algunos meses, Manuel aún trabajaba en el hospital más grande del país, el cual curiosamente llevaba el apellido de este sujeto molesto. No por él, obviamente, pero sí por su familia. Sin embargo, dejó el puesto, uno muy bien pagado pero no por nada, y decidió aceptar la oferta de trabajo de un viejo amigo en una clínica más pequeña, privada igualmente pero ubicada en una zona residencial pituca. Casi el mismo salario por menos horas de trabajo, no había podido decir no. El único problema era que su antiguo jefe, abuelo del molestoso que invadía su lugar de trabajo, no había estado muy conforme con aquello. Que sí, Manuel era un cirujano un tanto renombrado a pesar de su edad y lo sería aún más dentro de los años que viniera, no era una baja que se quería permitir. Por eso Miguel aterrizaba mínimo una vez a la semana en el consultorio que Manuel compartía con Sebastián y sus primos.

Daniel volvió al rato con una carpeta, bastante gruesa para alguien que no llevaba yendo ni dos meses a aquella clínica.

-¿Sabes que no puedes esconderte todo el día, no? –rio y Manuel lo fulminó con la mirada.

Miguel sabía perfectamente qué días Manuel estaba atendiendo solo, aquella jugada era tal vez la única que había hecho bien, porque todo lo demás era sinceramente una enorme tontería hecha de improviso.

Tomó la carpeta y suspirando se levantó de su escritorio, yendo a ver a Miguel. El tipo lo esperaba ya sentado en la camilla, sonriendo de lado.

-Ah, por un segundo creí que me dejarían esperando acá toda la tarde –musitó y Manuel apenas miró al techo exasperado.

-Claro… -tomó asiento en el escritorio que había en aquel cuarto-. ¿Sabes que esta clínica no es un consultorio general, ¿no? A menos que quieras arreglarte esa fea nariz deberías escoger una mejor excusa para venir…

Miguel se puso de pie para únicamente pasarse a la silla frente al médico.

-No sé de qué hablas –se hace el loco-. Además hasta ahora me han atendido muy bien, ¿no?

La sonrisa un tanto burlona del Prado casi logra sacarlo de quicio por completo, pero Manuel inhaló disimuladamente y forzó una sonrisa.

-Repito: este _no_ es un consultorio general. Si tiene más molestias como las que nos trae a cada rato debería irse a la clínica de su familia, seguramente ahí le podrán ayudar mejor.

Miguel solo se rio y cambió el tema preguntando por sus resultados. Manuel maldijo mentalmente y abrió por fin la carpeta. Tenía pensado simplemente sobrevolarlos y mandarlo a casa, cuando en eso su vista se fijó en algo y de pronto todo se quedó quieto.

Había muchas cosas que se pueden fingir, pero esta no entraba en la lista.

-Oiga... de verdad debería ir a la clínica de su abuelo.

Miguel no quiso rodar los ojos, esto se estaba volviendo tedioso hasta para él.

-Ya te dije que...

-Acá no tenemos el tipo de especialista que necesita. Vaya a la clínica de tu familia y pida cita con la doctora Sánchez...

-¿Tratas de deshacerte de mí mandándome con esa loca? -Miguel alzó una ceja y Manuel resopló.

-¡Tienes una inflamación en el hígado! -exclamó tirándole la carpeta abierta sobre la mesa-. Y acá no te podemos ayudar con eso, así que hazme caso y vete a donde sí.

Miguel por unos segundos no dijo nada, pareciendo asimilar lento información severa. Manuel contó mentalmente hasta diez.

-Entonces... ¿Ahora me tratas de tú?

Manuel iba a patearlo.

Antes de echarlo de la consulta, contó hasta diez. Como volviera a ver la cara de Miguel ahí, pediría un aumento.

* * *

 

Las que siguieron, fueron un par de semanas tranquilas. Gracias a Dios, se repetía Manuel una y otra vez. La clínica estaba usualmente tranquila, con un par de clientes llegando a las horas acordadas previamente y con Daniel yendo y viniendo, haciendo cuentas y haciéndose una taza de café tras la otra. A veces Manuel se sentaba con él, bebiendo del termo de té que traía en las mañanas consigo. Después de almorzar en un pequeño menú de la esquina, mientras caminaba de vuelta, fumaba y se preguntaba si Miguel ya se había muerto. Podía ser, ¿no?

Todo indicaba a que el sueño de una rutina tranquila y sin complicaciones por fin se volvía realidad. Omitiendo los ocasionales dramas con aspiración a telenovela de Martín, todo era bastante calmado. Le causaba satisfacción poder llegar a su casa a una hora razonable, cenar en paz y aún tener energías para instalarse en la sala a leer su libro de turno, recordando la imposibilidad de aquella en los tiempos que aún había trabajado en el hospital de los Prado. Una gran diferencia.

-Mira tú, tanto tiempo libre y sigues soltero –se mofó Sebastián un día que se lo comentó.

De haber sido Martín, Manuel habría rodado los ojos y lo habría golpeado. La gran diferencia que hace el tono y en especial la cara… En cambio, se rio y negó con la cabeza.

-Que tenga tiempo no significa que me vaya a caer una pareja del cielo, justito frente a mi puerta.

-No, pero tal vez en la clínica –bromeó Sebastián, si bien ambos sabían que aquello sería menos probable.

Después de un rato, Daniel también se sentó con ellos, recibiendo un cigarro de parte de Manuel. Se inclinó hacia el cirujano para prenderlo con el que el otro ya estaba fumando y Sebastián los miraba pensativo.

-Oigan, ¿y qué haremos por el cumpleaños de Tincho? –preguntó y Manuel alzó una ceja.

-Martín espera cada año que le preparemos una sorpresa y si no la recibe se ofende –explicó Daniel rápidamente y se encogió de hombros-. No sé, pensé que podríamos hacer una cena… e invitar a Manu ahora que también es de la familia.

Soltó una risita y Sebastián también tuvo que sonreír. Manuel los miró incrédulo, pero pronto notó que no bromeaban y tuvo que soltar una risa ahogada.

-Ah, no –farfulló-. Igual yo aún conozco al Martín muy poco tiempo y…

-Tú solo te quieres excusar de socializar –acusó Sebastián y le robó un cigarro también.

Manuel rodó los ojos. No era un secreto que él y Martín no se llevaban de maravilla, por eso no entendía por qué necesitaba una excusa para no ir.

-Realmente me odian –susurró y lo mismo repitió la noche mientras caminaba con Sebastián del carro a la puerta de Martín.

En sus manos traía un vino de su propia colección, no porque quería hacerle un regalo especial al cumpleañero, sino porque no quiso generar gastos adicionales. Era un buen vino chileno, el argentino no se podía quejar, aunque lo más probable es que lo fuera a hacer por la nacionalidad. Daniel les abrió, diciéndoles que Martín aún no llegaba. Entraron, siendo bienvenidos por un agradable olor a comida. Manuel sonrió disimuladamente y le dio el vino a Daniel.

-¿Y cuánto hasta que llegue el rucio? –quiso saber a la vez que miraba a su alrededor.

La casa de Martín, sorpresivamente, era bastante ordenada y elegante. Tenía buen gusto, no podía quitarle eso. Mientras contemplaba los dos cuadros que adornaban el comedor, oyó a Daniel avisar algo de que Martín debería ya llegar también en cualquier momento. A sí, al poco rato se oyó como la puerta se abría. La voz del dueño de la casa no tardó en oírse, por lo que se apresuraron a recibirlo.

-Tincho, ¡Feliz cumpleaños! –exclamó Daniel y fue a abrazarlo, seguido por Sebastián.

Martín sonrió y los apachurró con ganas. Manuel decidió esperar antes de saludar y felicitarlo, obvio que sin abrazo. Pero cuando en eso se separaron los primos y quiso acercarse, Manuel se detuvo en seco.  Martín no venía solo, pero ese no era el problema. Manuel abrió la boca atónito. Detrás del cumpleañero, con esa estúpida sonrisa de vago, no venía ni más, ni menos que Miguel.

-Ah, flaco, hola –canturreó Martín abrazándolo demasiado amistoso para su gusto-. Me supuse que Sebas te haría venir, así que pensé en traer a un viejo amigo para que no estés solito.

-¿Ustedes se conocen ¿¡Son amigos!?

A Manuel le costaba mucho mantener la calma, más aún con Martín que solo se rio descaradamente.

-Claro, che, ¿vos como creés que sabía qué días estabas solo en la clínica?

Manuel estaba seguro de que su mandíbula en ese momento estaba a nada del suelo.

- _¿QUÉ?_

Sebastián alzó una ceja.

-¿En qué momento te pareció una buena idea ayudarle a alguien que quiere quitarnos a un colega?

Martín se encogió de hombros.

-Estaba seguro que no lo iba a lograr. Y mirá, ahí sigue viniendo todos los días a trabajar. De paso gané una apuesta.

Su sonrisa delataba que se sentía no solo el rey del día, sino de todo el año. Manuel se pasó una mano por el rostro, maldiciéndolo mentalmente. Consideró tomar su vino y largarse de ahí, pero supuso que si hacía eso, no le dejarían olvidar el incidente jamás. Estaba condenado a quedarse, escuchar a Martín y ver a Miguel.

Daniel decidió que sería buena idea apurarlos a ir a la mesa, que la comida ya estaba lista. Manuel lo siguió a regañadientes, tomando asiento. Para su desgracia, Miguel consideró buena idea acomodarse a su lado. Afortunadamente se pasó la primera hora inclinado hacia Martín.

La cena en sí no estuvo mala. Hubo buenos temas de conversación, bromas y el vino de Manuel. Martín se lo agradeció y pareció gustarle bastante. Manuel rellenó varias veces su copa. Cuando Daniel se paró y trajo el postre, le cantaron.

-Había pensado que sería más un tipo de celebrar a lo grande –le comentó en algún momento a Sebastián.

Este se rio.

-Lo es, pero se guarda eso para el fin de semana. En realidad también le gusta lo cerrado con la familia, solo que para su desgracia esa no es muy grande cuando casi todos viven en otro país.

Se quedaron a la mesa, demasiado cómodos para moverse. Martín le comentaba a Daniel algo sobre un familiar desconocido para Manuel y Miguel entonces aprovechó para volverse hacia él.

-¿Y tú cómo has estado? –el sujeto le sonrió-. Debes extrañarme, ¿no?

Y mira que venía con bromitas. Jaja. Manuel en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba ora vez a nada de llamarse un taxi.

-Ya quisieras –masculló rodando los ojos-. ¿No deberías estar recuperándote de una operación?

Miguel se removió incómodo, agradeciendo rapidito cuando Daniel le sirvió más vino.

-Aún no me opero –murmuró-. Aún están buscando a alguien compatible…

Manuel alzó una ceja.

-Me sorprende que no hayan hecho eso rápido. Considerando a la familia…

-Sí, ya sé –Miguel resopló bajo-. Pero no han encontrado a nadie aún.

-Ah… que penca.

No sabía realmente qué más decirle. No era como si sintiera lástima por él.

-Pero he estado pensando en lo que me dijiste –prosiguió Miguel y Manuel lo miró entre confundido y curioso.

-¿Lo que te dije?

-Sip –Miguel sonrió de lado-. Voy a operarme la nariz.

Manuel no supo si reírse o escupirle el vino de pura incredulidad. Probablemente, si hacía lo primero, también le seguiría lo segundo, pero esa camisa que el otro traía se veía como algo que Manuel no quería pagar. Así que primero tragó, luego estalló en carcajadas. Obviamente los primos tuvieron que volverse a ver qué pasaba, pero Miguel aquello no le pareció muy gracioso.

-¡Oye, es en serio! –bufó y Martín sonrió de lado.

-¿Qué? ¿Lo de la nariz? Deja que gaste su dinero no más, Manu, que eso paga tu sueldo.

-Lo sé, lo sé –respondió Manuel todavía carcajeándose-. Es que a este weón no me lo imagino con una nariz normal…

-¡Oye! –protestó Miguel de nuevo, resoplando-. ¿Cómo que…? Ajj, ¡ya deja de reírte!

Manuel logró calmarse, secándose una lagrimita producto de tanto reírse.

-Ya, ya, me calmo –musitó entretenido y se separó de la mesa, rebuscando en su bolsillo para sacar sus cigarros-. Me calmo y vuelvo en un rato.

Se puso de pie, yendo hacia la puerta que daba al patio, donde ya había fumado antes de que viniera Martín. Miguel suspiró y se masajeó las sienes, mirando luego a su amigo.

-¿Qué tiene de chistoso que me opere la nariz? –renegó y Tincho solo sonrió divertido.

-Déjalo, se está vengando de tus semanas de hostigo. De paso, te lo mereces.

Miguel lo miró ofendido, pero al rato se sirvió más postre y le hizo un cumplido a quien lo haya preparado.

* * *

 

-Así que no era una broma –observó Manuel, observando a Miguel de pies a cabeza.

Este se encogió de hombros. Habían pasado unos días desde el cumple de Martín, casi una semana, y había reaparecido en la clínica. Obviamente un día que Manuel estaba atendiendo solo.

-¿Por qué lo sería?

-¿De verdad esta es tu mayor preocupación de momento? Debe ser lindo ser rico… - suspiró Manuel y Miguel lo miró mal.

-¿Qué clase de reproche es ese? Sabes que no puedo hacer mucho de momento

-¿Trabajar?

-Trabajo, aunque no lo creas.

-Tienes razón, no lo creo.

-Soy diseñador gráfico –se defendió Miguel y Manuel soltó una risotada.

-Mantenido, o sea.

Miguel rodó los ojos, murmurando un “idiota” por lo bajo. Manuel sonrió apenas, poco a poco dejaba de molestarle la cara de Miguel para más bien entretenerlo.

-Bueno, ¿pero por qué viniste y encima hoy? –siguió preguntando-. Deberías saber que el cirujano estético es Martín y que con una llamada aclaras eso con él.

Miguel se mordió el labio y luego finalmente suspiró.

-Bueno… tal vez simplemente quería verte…

-Claro –masculló Manuel sin dirigirle la mirada, sino estando más ocupado revisando su agenda-. ¿Vas a retomar tus intentos de comprarme?

-Quiero invitarte a cenar.

Manuel alzó la mirada. Sorprendido, sí, eso tenía que reconocer. Luego frunció el ceño.

-¿Esa es tu nueva manera de comprarme?

Miguel suspiró derrotado.

-Mira, no me interesa si trabajas o no para mi abuelo –respondió con un dejo burlón-. Pero agradecí la excusa para venir a verte. Vamos, es solo una cita, ya hemos tenido miles, ¿no?

Manuel lo miró con ganas de acuchillarlo con el bisturí. Y cobrarle, pero ciertamente eso sería lo de menos para el ricachón. Pero hoy quería zafarse rápido.

-No me gustan los hombres –dijo un tanto cortante, arrugando la nariz.

Oh, como odiaba jugar a eso.

Miguel en cambio se rio.

-Eso es mentira. ¿Olvidaste que soy amigo de Martín, chismoso número uno de Lima?

Iba a matar a Martín. Y a Sebastián, porque de algún lado el argentino tenía que saberlo. Se masajeó la sien y gruñó bajo, ensanchando con eso la sonrisa de Miguel.

-¿Te gusta el chifa? ¿El viernes a las ocho está bien?

-Lo que sea –renegó Manuel mirándolo mal.

¿Por qué no simplemente decía que no? Ah, porque era retrasado. Bravo, Manu.

-Bueno, te recojo entonces a las siete –continuó el otro.

-¿También sabes dónde vivo? Déjame adivinar: te lo dijo Martín.

-No, pensaba pedirle tu dirección a mi abuelo –se rio Miguel. Manuel se maldijo en silencio.

Observó como Miguel se inclinaba por encima de la mesa, tomando un _post it_ para apuntarle su número por si acaso. Al rato Daniel se asomó a preguntarle qué tal le fue y Manuel lo echó con amenazas de muerte dirigidas a sus primos.

* * *

 

-Te va a gustar, es realmente bueno –fue diciendo Miguel mientras salían del carro.

Manuel no hizo caso, estando más ocupado tratando de no preguntarle qué carro era aquel y cuánto le costó, porque no iba a negarlo: le gustó. Se veía elegante, no era ridículamente llamativo pero ciertamente no había sido barato. Bueno, tal vez para Miguel y su poder adquisitivo lo había sido, de la misma manera en que Manuel, al pensar que irían a comer chifa, creyó que sería llevado a un restaurante un poco más de perfil bajo. Vamos, que Miguel no tenía aspecto de ser de tener gustos muy refinados, por lo que no se le cruzó por la cabeza que lo llevaría al Madam Tusan.

-Tengo mesa reservada, para dos, a nombre de Prado –le informó Miguel al mesero que los recibió y pronto fueron llevados a una mesa un tanto alejada de la salida, en un rincón.

-¿Te gusta venir acá? –quiso saber Miguel mientras tomaban asiento y les traían la carta.

-Nunca había venido –admitió admirando en secreto el impresionante dragón rojo que se serpenteaba por encima de sus cabeza.

Miguel sonrió complacido.

-Te va a gustar, tienen una enorme oferta de platos distintos, en especial de bocadillos –comenzó a contarle mientras Manuel se disponía a inspeccionar el menú

-Entonces tú sí vienes mucho –señaló y Miguel se encogió de hombros.

-Cuando puedo… En general me gustan los restaurantes de Gastón Acurio.

Acurio, ese nombre le sonaba. Ah, ese cocinero de popularidad considerable, cierto.

-La verdad es que nunca he ido a uno de sus restaurantes… Ni sé cuáles son suyos –confesó, a lo que Miguel lo miró un tanto incrédulo.

-Ah, ¿no? No, eres muy de salir a comer, ¿no? –adivinó, ante lo cual Manuel se encogió de hombros.

-No realmente, no le veo la gracia a salir a comer solo –explicó-. A ti sí te gusta salir a comer, ¿verdad?

Miguel se encogió de hombros.

-Sí, me gusta la comida –rio y Manuel tratando de abstenerse de comentar algo respecto a su hígado.

-¿Y ya sabes qué vas a pedir?

-Probablemente una sopa.

-¿Solo eso? –preguntó el chileno sorprendido y Miguel se removió algo incómodo.

-Bueno, no puedo andar comiendo cualquier cosa ya…

-Ah, cierto –Manuel asintió, deseando que su curiosidad no fuera tan grande como lo era en ese momento-. ¿Y qué resultó ser exactamente como para que necesites un trasplante?

Miguel tragó.

-Cirrosis… Al parecer tenía hepatitis –habla bajo, incómodo y avergonzado, aunque el saber que Manuel era un médico (si bien también su cita) le facilitaba el contarle aquello.

-¿De qué tipo?

-¿De qué tipo qué? –parpadeó y Manuel rodó los ojos.

-De hepatitis. Me sorprende que no hayas sentido los síntomas, aunque eso tiene síntomas relativamente leves…

-Bueno, tenía algunos, pero no les presté atención –Miguel se encogió sobre sí mismo-. Creo que era C

Pausó unos segundos mientras les traían las bebidas, agradeciendo al mozo. Manuel lo imitó e hicieron sus pedidos. Luego lo miró, expectante. Miguel se carraspeó.

-¿Cómo sabías que me tengo que operar? –indagó curioso.

-Solo lo supuse. Supongo que me precipité a asumir lo peor –Manuel suspiró-. Aunque no me equivoqué, si bien no pensé en cirrosis…

Miguel asintió, notoriamente incómodo. Decidieron cambiar el tema para no arruinarse el apetito. La velada resultó ser más agradable de lo que había sospechado y para cuando estaban volviendo al carro, Miguel ya se había hecho con su número privado. Se subieron al carro y el peruano suspiró.

-A casa entonces –musitó y Manuel lo miró de lado.

-No lo hagas sonar como si viviéramos juntos.

-Ya te gustaría tener quien te cocine cosas decentes –se rio en respuesta.

Manuel sonrió apenas.

-Seguro…

-No, de verdad –insistió Miguel mientras arrancaba y salía a la calle, conduciendo a casa de Manuel-. Cocino de puta madre.

Ni siquiera pareció notar la palabrota que soltó, pero a Manuel no le importó. Miró hacia adelante mientras Miguel ponía la radio y comentaba algo sobre la canción que iba sonando.

-Sí, yo tampoco la puedo escuchar ya –asintió, hundiéndose más en el asiento.

Realmente estaba tan cómodo que poco le faltaba para pedirle a Miguel que lo dejase dormir ahí. A regañadientes se levantó y estaba por agradecer la cena, mas Miguel ya había salido también del carro, acompañándolo a la puerta. Manuel lo miró de soslayo mientras sacaba las llaves y abría. Luego se detuvo y miró a Miguel.

No iba a dejarlo entrar, estaba cansado y apenas habían tenido la primera cita. Era consciente de que, formulándolo así, estaba implicando que habría más, pero no le importó si eso significaba que conocería otros buenos restaurantes y que pasearía un poco más en ese guapo coche. Miguel pareció notar que no planeaba invitarlo a pasar, cosa que tampoco le molestó en verdad, pero sí se aventuró a dar un paso más hacia el cirujano, inclinándose hacia él. El que Manuel no lo detuviese fue una buena señal y sentir sus labios moverse con los suyos le provocó un cosquilleo gracioso en la panza.

Cuando se separaron, Manuel aceptó su sonrisa y se guardó las ganas de golpearlo para otro día.

-Te llamaré –dijo Miguel simplemente y se alejó-. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches –se despidió también y esperó unos segundos, viendo como Miguel regresaba al auto, antes de entrar a su casa e irse directamente a la cama.

* * *

 

Era lunes por la mañana, muy temprano aún, pero Manuel ya se encontraba en el consultorio. Antes del mediodía tenía una operación menor y quería repasar los últimos detalles con los dos enfermeros que lo asistirían. Luego de que terminaron, estos se pusieron de pie y uno le ofreció traerle un café. Manuel gustoso aceptó antes de sumergirse en su agenda. Tan inmerso estaba, que no se percató de que tocaron la puerta, no hasta que oyó la voz de Miguel.

-Buenos días, _dotor_ –canturreó el peruano y Manuel alzó la mirada.

El chileno frunció el ceño.

-¿Tú de nuevo aquí? ¿¡Pero por qué!? –resopló exasperado.

Miguel sonrió de lado.

-¿Qué? Mientras trabajes acá aún tengo la excusa de venir porque mi abuelo quiere –se rio y se inclinó por encima de la mesa, robándole un beso-. ¿No pensaste que no seguiría viniendo, o sí?

Por primera vez en meses Manuel consideró volver a la clínica Prado.

. 

. 

.

.

.

. 

. 

.

-Oh, por cierto, venía en realidad a decirte que encontraron a un donante.

-Ah, qué bien.

-Sí, imagínate si me moría antes de que probaras mis picarones.

-…ojalá nunca lo hubieran encontrado.


End file.
